The Cutie Mark Chronicles/Gallery
Cutie Mark Crusaders CMC ready to zip-line S1E23.png|"Are you sure about this, Scootaloo? I've never even heard of a pony zip-lining before." Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png|"Neither have I, but Spike told me it was awesome!" Scootaloo Jumps S1E23.png|Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle don't look so thrilled. CMC zip-lining S1E23.png|And there they go! Rope burning S1E23.png|That's not a good sign. CMC about to fall S1E23.png|"Oh no!" ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png|I'm freeee falling down...free falling! HurtScootaderp S01E23.png|Scootaloo with derped eyes. CMC landed on the ground S1E23.png|We shouldn't have done that. Apple Bloom 'See anything' S1E23.png|"See anything?" Scootaloo covered in tree sap S1E23.png|Well, considering tree saps can't be considered a cutie mark, then I say no. Sweetie Belle 'Plan B' S1E23.png|"Plan B?" Scootaloo covered in tree sap 2 S1E23.png|If getting cutie marks would involve getting covered in tree sap, then there's no use. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|"You know where we can find a cannon at this hour?" Sweetie Belle 'Maybe we should do something' S1E23.png|"Maybe we should do something less dangerous?" Buckets of water being slid over to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S1E23.png|Here ya go and clean 'em up! Apple Bloom cleaning her face S1E23.png|"This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks. Why don't we ask them how they did it?" Sweetie Belle 'That's a great, safe idea' S1E23.png|"That's a great, safe idea." Scootaloo 'start with the coolest pony in Ponyville' S1E23.png|"And we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville." Scootaloo hooves off the ground S1E23.png|"Come on, guys, I said "cool"! You know who I'm talking about." Scootaloo in the air S1E23.png|"She's fast. She's tough." Scootaloo finishing talking about Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Hit the bucket, like a boss! Scootaloo 'She's not afraid of anything!' S1E23.png|"She's not afraid of anything!" Scootaloo 'The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale' S1E23.png|"The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale!" Scootaloo 'Rainbow Dash!' S1E23.png|"Rainbow Dash!" Apple Bloom 'that makes much more sense' S1E23.png|"That makes much more sense." Sweetie Belle 'Of course' S1E23.png|"Of course!" CMC High hoof S1E23.png|"Let's find out how Rainbow Dash found her cutie mark!" Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|Epic fail. The CMC stuck together S1E23.png|I should have cleaned my hooves before high-hoofing. Applejack: The city Scootaloo on her scooter pulling Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on a wagon S1E23.png|We have to find Rainbow Dash! Rabbits with apples S1E23.png|Rabbits with apples. Scootaloo stopping her scooter S1E23.png|Scootaloo stopping her scooter. CMC in front of the rabbits S1E23.png|Well, that was close. CMC sees rabbits going away S1E23.png|Where yer rabbits going? CMC gasp S1E23.png|Oh no! Applejack about to crash S1E23.png|Applejack, just half a second before the crash. CMC and Applejack S1E23.png|Applejack, a few seconds after the crash. Apple Bloom looks at Applejack's cutie mark S1E23.png|"Hey sis! How'd you get your cutie mark?" Applejack 'I never told you that story' S1E23.png|"I never told you that story?" Applejack begins her story S1E23.png|If that's what you fillies wanted to hear, then I'll tell you mah story. Filly Applejack leaving farm S1E23.png|Applejack runs away. Young Big McIntosh with Granny Smith S1E23.png|Wow, Granny. You REALLY haven't changed Photograph of Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange S1E23.png|Who knew Applejack wanted to live in a sophisticated life during her foalhood years? Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png|Walking along in Manehattan. Filly Applejack in Manehattan 1 S01E23.png|Applejack in Neigh York's Manehattan. Filly Applejack in Manehattan 2 S01E23.png|Wow...all of those big towers! Filly Applejack in Manehattan 3 S01E23.png|Filly Applejack in Manehattan Filly Applejack sees entrance S1E23.png|Enter it and it's time to get fancy. Filly Applejack knocks on the door S1E23.png|Aunt and Uncle, ya there? Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange at the door S1E23.png|Well, hello there, little Applejack! Filly Applejack walking in S1E23.png|"Thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay!" Aunt Orange cropped S1E23.png|Aunt Orange Aunt Orange touching filly Applejack's mane S1E23.png|Let's fancy those manes up and you'll be living a new life in no tme! Filly Applejack grin S1E23.png|Nervous smile Applejack. Stallion 'how are you finding good old Manehattan' S1E23.png|How are you finding good old Manehattan?" Applejack with bangs S1E23.png|A young Applejack with bangs, with her city relatives. Young Applejack brings up roosters S1E23.png|"Where I'm from, nights are so quiet you seldom hear a peep until the roosters wake you." Stallion 'what in the world is a rooster' S1E23.png|"What in the world is a rooster?" Filly Applejack smiling S1E23.png|Just keep smiling, Applejack. Just keep smiling. Young Applejack tongue-tied S1E23.png|Applejack tries her best to forget her embarrassment. Dinner is served S1E23.png|Ah finally, it's time to get eatin'. The food S1E23.png|Uhuh, surely this'll make me feel full, right? Young Applejack staring at morsels S1E23.png|Applejack looks very disappointed about her dinner. Filly Applejack looking through the window S1E23.png|Applejack is currently experiencing the emotion of homesick. Sad filly Applejack S1E23.png|Sunrise Applejack cockadoodledoo S1E23.png|Cock-a-doodle-doo... Filly Applejack is sad S1E23.png|This makes her a sad, sad pony, until... Filly Applejack sees the rainboom S01E23.png|...a rainbow pointing back to her home. Filly Applejack running home S1E23.png|Troting back to the Sweet Apple Acres Filly Applejack and family S1E23.png|Where I belong, is the life in the farm. Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png|Applejack is awarded with her cutie mark. Applejack and CMC S1E23.png|Applejack happy about her Cutie Mark story Applejack angry at varmints S1E23.png|Y'all stealin' my apples?! Applejack 'There they are!' S1E23.png|"There they are!" Sweetie Belle 'that was such a sweet story' S1E23.png|"That was such a sweet story." Scootaloo mock-gags S1E23.png|Bleh! That was such a terrible story! Scootaloo about to scoot S1E23.png|Let's hear a real cutie mark story from Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy: The fields Fluttershy lands in the CMC's path S1E23.png|Wait, what is Fluttershy doing there? CMC screaming S1E23.png|I have to stop this scooter! Fluttershy trying to block the scooter S1E23.png|Fluttershy would do anything to protect her animals. CMC about to crash S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, just seconds before the crash. Ducklings crossing the road S1E23.png|Fluttershy helps some ducklings cross safely. Fluttershy about to tell the story of how she got her cutie mark S1E23.png|Who's obviously the most caring pony ever? Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E23.png|"You really should be more careful. Somepony could get hurt." Fluttershy 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway' S1E23.png|"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Scootaloo 'how she earned her cutie mark' S1E23.png|"We're trying to find Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she earned her cutie mark." Fluttershy 'gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her' S1E23.png|"You know, I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her." Fluttershy looks at the CMC S1E23.png|She would be happy to tell you her story. Fluttershy begins her story S1E23.png|It was all when I was just a little filly... Fluttershy looks at the cloud ring she has to cross S1E23.png|The most adorable thing on that cloud. Fluttershy about to cross a could ring S1E23.png|about to trip... Filly Fluttershy's hooves touching the ring cloud S1E23.png|I know what's going to happen next. Fluttershy trying to stay in the air S1E23.png|Flutter-flutter! Fluttershy sliding on clouds S1E23.png|Ah! Filly Fluttershy launched into the air S1E23.png|How could this happened to me? I made my mistake... Filly Fluttershy flag crash S1E23.png|Fluttershy as a filly about to crash into a flag Filly Fluttershy covered by the pennant S1E23.png|This is the most humiliating moment Fluttershy has ever experineced. Colt Dumb-bell and colt Hoops laughing S1E23.png|Well, look who's here! Filly Fluttershy embarrassed S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy after being humiliated at Summer Flight Camp Filly Fluttershy humiliated S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy Filly Rainbow Dash flying in the sky S1E23.png|Dashie in the sky, she can fly twice as high! Take a look, the flying she took! A flying Rainbow! Filly Fluttershy looking up S1E23.png|Dash to the rescue Filly Rainbow Dash shadow S1E23.png|Rainbow Dash's shadow can be visible Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy S1E23.png|My little Dashie/My little Dashie/A-standing up for Fluttershy... Fluttershy listens to the bullies S1E23.png|Did she just stand up for me? Filly Rainbow 'Keep making fun of her and find out' S1E23.png|"Keep making fun of her and find out!" A true loyal pony. Colt Dumb-bell 'Why don't you prove it' S1E23.png|"Why don't you prove it?" Rainbow Dash 'What do you have in mind' S1E23.png|"What do you have in mind?" Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts on the starting line S1E23.png|The starting line. Colt Hoops pointing at filly Rainbow S1E23.png|"You're goin' down!" Filly Rainbow Dash 'In history, maybe' S1E23.png|"In history, maybe!" Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash prepares for the race and also a life changing moment Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png|Well, she was a year older than them... Filly Fluttershy with a checkered flag S1E23.png|Go! Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png|Spinny Spinny Fluttershy Filly Fluttershy falling S1E23.png|Fillyshy falling from a cloud Fluttershy falling S1E23.png|Somepony save her! Swarm of butterflies on the ground S1E23.png|Butterflies? Fluttershy trying to fly S1E23.png|I don't need my wings, I use my legs! Bed of butterflies S1E23.png|Saved by butterflies. Filly Fluttershy looking at the butterfly S1E23.png|And the song begins. Filly Fluttershy amazed by her surroundings S1E23.png|"What is this place filled with so many wonders?" Filly Fluttershy flying above the butterflies S1E23.png|"Casting its spell, that I am now under." Squirrels in the trees S1E23.png|"Squirrels in the trees..." Rabbits S1E23.png|"...and the cute little bunnies." Fluttershy sees birds flying S1E23.png|"Birds flying free..." Bees close-up S1E23.png|"...and bees with their honey." Filly Fluttershy singing with woodland creatures S1E23.png|"Hooneeeeey!" Young Fluttershy with butterflies S1E23.png|"Oooh, what a magical place. And I owe it all..." Filly Rainbow Dash and the colts racing in the sky S1E23.png|"...to the Pegasus race." Fluttershy starts to sing S1E23.png|"If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve. I'd have come here sooner, and never leave." Filly Fluttershy with woodland creatures S1E23.png|"Yes, I..." Filly Fluttershy '...love...' S1E23.png|"...love..." Fluttershy continues singing S1E23.png|"...everythiiiiiiiiiing!" Filly Fluttershy fearful S1E23.png|Yikes! Filly Fluttershy gasp S1E23.png|Ah, what's that loud noise? Rabbits running away S1E23.png|Always run away when sonic rainbooms occur, bunnies. Always run away. Squirrels going back into the tree S1E23.png|Well, back to my home! Frogs jumping away S1E23.png|And us too. Birds flying away S1E23.png|When in doubt, panic. Filly Fluttershy looking at bunnies running away S1E23.png|You bunnies really need to cool down. Fluttershy filly looking stern S01E23.png|Fluttershy, knows what she has to do. Filly Fluttershy calming the scared rabbits down S1E23.png|Get out of there. Everything's fine. Filly Fluttershy calming critters S1E23.png|Don't be scared, little bunnies. Fluttershy filly knocking on tree trunk S01E23.png|''You can come out.'' Fluttershy smiling underwater S01E23.png|Fluttershy can talk underwater. Ducks flying S1E23.png|Follow me! Quack... Filly Fluttershy surrounded by her new friends S1E23.png|Fillyshy surrounded by her new friends Fluttershy's cutie mark appears S1E23.png|...and her new cutie mark. Scootaloo 'What happened to Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png|"Wait, wait, wait. What happened to Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy telling her story S1E23.png|"Oh. Well, I wasn't there, so I don't really know what happened." Scootaloo 'I can't take any more singing' S1E23.png|"Come on, Crusaders. We've gotta find her. Besides, I can't take any more singing." Sweetie Belle 'Bye, Fluttershy' S1E23.png|"Maybe my sister knows where she is. Bye, Fluttershy!" Fluttershy waving her hoof S1E23.png|"Bye, girls!" Rarity: The gems Scootaloo looking at measuring tape S1E23.png|Do I have to look at this measuring tape? The CMC in Carousel Boutique S1E23.png|"We're never gonna get our Cutie Marks!" Rarity 'Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?' S1E23.png|"Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?" Sweetie Belle 'Most other fillies at school already have theirs' S1E23.png|"Most other fillies at school already have theirs." Rarity about to tell her cutie mark story S1E23.png|"Mmm, I know how you feel. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why I didn't have mine." Costumed fillies on the stage S1E23.png|Take us back years ago... Costumed fillies half 1 S1E23.png|Looks like Cherilee. And on her left, different colored Applejack. On her right, different colored Pinkie Pie. Fillies dancing in simple costumes S1E23.png|There's an adorable, white filly back there. She looks familiar. Filly Rarity with teacher S01E23.png|Rarity doesn't seem as pleased with her costumes as everyone else Rarity spectacular! S01E23.png|"They need to be spectacular!" Filly Rarity working at a sewing machine S1E23.png|Sewing an outfit. Filly Rarity making costumes S1E23.png|Rarity as a filly, designing costumes for a school play. Filly Rarity crying S1E23.png|A rather sad young Rarity. Filly Rarity's horn glowing S1E23.png|But then, destiny decides to glow her horn. Filly Rarity dragged through woods S1E23.png|Roaming Rarity! Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn through the woods Filly Rarity dragged through desert S1E23.png|You see, I've been dragged through the desert as a horse with no mark, hoping my horn would do more than spark... Filly Rarity dragged over mountains S1E23.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn over the mountains Filly Rarity being pulled along S1E23.png|Her horn still pulling her away, does it? Filly Rarity smacks into rock S1E23.png|Filly Rarity slams into Tom (or not) Filly Rarity surprised S1E23.png|Young Rarity stares in awe before her destiny... Filly Rarity looking up at the rock S1E23.png|Oh my Celestia, a giant rock! Rarity "A Rock?!" S1E23.png|I can't believe what I'm seeing. A giant rock! It's a rock, and it's giant! Filly Rarity 'Dumb rock!' S1E23.png|"Dumb rock!" Runs in the family. Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png|What a shocking experience. Explosion S1E23.png|That explosion is occurring everywhere in Equestria. Rock being split S1E23.png|A big rock split to reveal... Rock opens to gems S1E23.png|Gems! Gems everywhere! Filly Rarity overjoyed over the gems S1E23.png|Ah, this is a perfect opportunity. Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png|Presenting the play. Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png|Minuette and Sea Swirl are amazed by the gems. Rarity school play S1E23.png|A young filly, similar to Cheerilee. Fillies dancing in glittering costumes S1E23.png|Look how they shine. The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png|Audience amazed. Rarity happy with the costumes S01E23.png|Smiling Rarity. Filly Rarity earning her cutie mark S1E23.png|Cutie mark acquired! Scootaloo 'any closer to our cutie marks' S1E23.png|"Auugh! These namby-pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks!" Scootaloo does not enjoy the story S1E23.png|"It's all about finding out who you are and boring stuff like that!" Rarity proud smile S1E23.png|"Yes, Scootaloo, that's exactly..." Rarity looks at Scootaloo S1E23.png|I don't get that Scootaloo. Scootaloo pushing her friends S1E23.png|"Come on, girls! We need action! We need Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle: The exam Scootaloo bored S1E23.png|Looks like Scootaloo is still unsuccessful at getting to Rainbow Dash. Twilight tells her story S1E23.png|Twilight telling her story on how she got her cutie mark. Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png|The ponies all waiting for the Summer Sun Celebration to begin. Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png|The ponies, seem excited. Royal guards trumpeting S1E23.png|The guards blow the horns! Royal guards fanfare S1E23.png|Ponies awaiting Princess Celestia. Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png|Heh,excuse me Lyra. Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png|Just keep smiling, Twilight. Just keep smiling. Celestia appears S1E23.png|And there she is, the ruler of Equestria. Filly Twilight happy S1E23.png|Twilight is anticipating. Celestia rising S1E23.png|About to raise the sun. Celestia raising the sun S1E23.png|Celestia uses SUN RAISE! Princess Celestia raises the sun S1E23.png|Princess Celestia is like God. The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|It's super effective! Celestia looking S1E23.png|Looking down at the crowd. Filly Twilight trying to turn the page using her magic S1E23.png|Come on, magic! Do what you have to do. Filly Twilight successfully able to turn the page S1E23.png|And there she was able to master... the art of turning pages! With magic! Twilight reading book S01E23.png|A young Twilight as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight Sparkle Causal S1E23.png|Even as a filly, she loved to read. Twilight's parents S1E23.png|Twilight's mother and father. Twilight Sparkle Dance S1E23.png|A very happy Twilight Filly Twilight scared S1E23.png|What if I fail! Filly Twilight in the entrance exam S1E23.png|"I had to pass an entrance exam!" Twilight Sparkle's Parents S1E23.png|Twilight's parents encourage Twilight to pass. Twilight Sparkle Smile S1E23.png|Always smile.. Twilight Sparkle Shoked S1E23.png|Here it comes. Cherry Fizzy pushing a cart containing an egg S1E23.png|Bring in the egg. Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png|Twilight Sparkle worried Filly Twilight looking at the examiners S1E23.png|"Well, Miss Sparkle?" Twilight Sparkle Nervous S1E23.png|Twilight is nervous... Examiners writing on the clipboards S1E23.png|Take some notes. Twilight Sparkle Nervous2 S1E23.png|Test anxiety sets in Examiners looking at filly Twilight S1E23.png|"Well, Miss Sparkle?" Filly Twilight struggling to use her magic S1E23.png|You can do it, horn! Filly Twilight with Spike egg S01E23.png|You're doing it wrong! Twilight trying to hatch the egg S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie moment Filly Twilight struggling to use her magic 2 S1E23.png|Come on! Filly Twilight 'I'm sorry I wasted your time' S1E23.png|"I'm sorry I wasted your time." Twilight after the Sonic Rainboom S1E23.png|I feel a magical connection coming on. Filly Twilight shooting out a beam S1E23.png|Magic powers activate! Spike egg close-up S1E23.png|Spike as an egg Spike yawning S1E23.png|Spike just after being hatched Twilight Sparkle Avatar State S1E23.png|In the Avatar State! Filly Twilight in full power S1E23.png|Twilight is going SUPER SAIYAN! Examiners levitated S1E23.png|Twilight's power is so high, it caused all the examiners to levitate! Twilight turns her parents into plants cropped S1E23.png|You take/Two houseplants/And put 'em to the test... Baby Spike being shot by a beam of magic S1E23.png|This is not good... Spike gigantic head sticking out spire cropped S1E23.png|Magically Enlarged Spike Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png|Princess Celestia is intrigued by Twilight Sparkle's raw power. Filly Twilight uncontrollable magic S01E23.png|Uncontrolled Magic ability Celestia's hoof on Twilight S1E23.png|Who are you? Celestia looking at filly Twilight S1E23.png|Everything is just going to be fine. Filly Twilight's eyes stop glowing S1E23.png|And then, everything is fine. Examiners dropped down S1E23.png|Including the examiners. Twilight's parents turns back to normal S1E23.png|And Twilight's parents. Baby Spike turns back to normal S1E23.png|And Spike too. Infant Spike S1E23.png|Baby Spike. Filly Twilight 'I'm so sorry' S1E23.png|"I'm so sorry." Celestia 'You have a very special gift' S1E23.png|"You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities." Celestia 'But you need to learn' S1E23.png|"But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study." Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike S1E23.png|"Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protege here at the school." Filly Twilight YES!!! S01E23.png|YES!!! Filly Twilight Sparkle "More?" S1E23.png|"More!?" Celestia points to Twilight's new cutie mark S1E23.png|What's she pointing to? Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png|Well, look at that. Twilight acquired her cutie mark. Filly Twilight hopping around Celestia S1E23.png|"Yes, yes, yes..." Filly Twilight celebrating S1E23.png|And so on. Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png|Meanwhile, in the present... Scootaloo 'Let's get out of here' S1E23.png|"Yeah, thrilled. Let's get out of here while we still can." Twilight happy S01E23.png|Happy! Twilight joy S01E23.png|Joy! SourTwilight S01E23.png|...Huh? Twilight uh oh S01E23.png|...Uh oh... Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|Everypony is watching you for signs... Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png|"Are you okay?" Twilight embarrassed S1E23.png|*giggles*..yes Pinkie Pie: The party CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png|The Crusaders are on the way to Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo 'Why don't we ever' S1E23.png|"Why don't we ever smash into Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie riding to Sugarcube Corner with the CMC S1E23.png|"You're looking for Rainbow Dash? If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie Pie riding with the CMC S1E23.png|"Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie Pie about to fall off the wagon S1E23.png|You're fine. Sweetie Belle 'we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png|"Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark." Apple Bloom holds Pinkie Pie S1E23.png|Closeup of Pinkie and her helmet. Pinkie Pie 'Come with me' S1E23.png|"Cutie mark? Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine!" Scootaloo 'Why not' S1E23.png|"Why not?" Pinkie Pie enjoying the ride with the CMC S1E23.png|"Alright!" Limestone and Marble in the rock fields S1E23.png Filly Pinkie pushing a rock S1E23.png|"My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields." Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|Staring contest with some rocks. Pinkie Pie's father and sisters S1E23.png Filly Pinkie sigh S1E23.png|"When all of a sudden..." Filly Pinkie surprised by explosion S1E23.png|Eek! Filly Pinkie sees sonic rainboom S1E23.png|Until a sonic rainboom came and knocked her out of her socks Filly Pinkie Pie blown back by wind S01E23.png|Pinkie blown away Filly Pinkie after the Sonic Rainboom S01E23.png|THAT'S the Pinkie Pie we remember Rock Farm rainbow S1E23.png|Between a rock and a rainbow First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|"I never felt joy like that before. It felt so good I just wanted to keep smiling forever." Rainbow S1E23.png|"And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but rainbows don't come along that often." Pinkie thinking S01E23.png|"I wondered, how else could I create some smiles?" Pie Family Farm at night S1E23.png|A whole night passes. (And for some reason, on this one night, Nightmare Moon isn't in the moon.) Pinkie Pie's family coming out of the door S1E23.png|Wondering what Pinkie's up to... Pinkie Pie family S01E23.png|"Pinkamina Diane Pie! Is that you?" Pinkie Pie at the silo door S1E23.png|"Mom! I need you and dad and the sisters to come in. Quick!" Pinkie Pie family wonders S01E23.png|Pinkie's mom and dad Pinkie Pie's family looking at the party decorations S1E23.png|She started throwing parties as fast as you can blink Filly Pinkie 'It's called' S1E23.png|"You like it? It's called..." Pinkie Pie smiling as a filly S1E23.png|"A party!" Pinkie Pie family surprised S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie surprises her family with a party Pinkie Pie sad S01E23.png|"Oh. You don't like it." Pinkie Pie family hesitate S01E23.png|What's gonna happen? Cloudy Quartz hesitate S1E23.png|Pinkie's mom Pinkie Pie sad2 S01E23.png|Aaaw, now it's gone! Pinkie Pie family hesitate2 S01E23.png|I can't tell what they're feeling Pinkie Pie's family overjoyed by Pinkie's party S1E23.png|Pinkie's family smile at Pinkie Pie's first party. Pinkie Pie 'You like it' S1E23.png|"You like it!" Pinkie Pie dancing with family S1E23.png|"I'm sooooo happy!" Pinkie Pie obtains her cutie mark S1E23.png|Her cutie mark appears. Pinkie Pie talks to the CMC S1E23.png|"And that's how Equestria was made!" Scootaloo 'Uh?' S1E23.png|"Uh?" Pinkie Pie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|"We're here." Pinkie Pie entering Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|"Maybe on the way home I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark. It's a gem!" Scootaloo freaked out, Sweetie Belle "she's just being Pinkie Pie" S01E23.png|That's just Pinkie being Pinkie! Rainbow Dash: The race CMC walking in S1E23.png|Keep your head held high Scootaloo. Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|"Rainbow Dash! You're here!" Rainbow Dash smiling in Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|"I hear you're looking for my cutie mark story?" CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png|"You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story." Rainbow blush S01E23.png|Dashie blushing. Rainbow talks S01E23.png|Well, it started when.. Filly Rainbow ready to race S1E23.png|Determined and ready. Filly Rainbow looking at the colts S1E23.png|You think you can beat us? Filly Rainbow smile S1E23.png|We'll see about that! Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|Two unicorns in the audience: Sea Swirl and Twinkleshine. Filly Rainbow Dash licking lips S1E23.png|Getting ready to defend Fluttershy's honour Filly Rainbow and the colts ready to race S1E23.png|Rainbow and the colts, just seconds before the race starts. Filly Rainbow determined S1E23.png|I will surely win this race. Filly Rainbow flying through the cloud ring S1E23.png|The racing pegasi don't notice an Earth pony on the clouds. Earth pony on a cloud S1E23.png Filly Rainbow and the colts racing S1E23.png|And the colts are catching up! Bully crashes into cloud pillar S1E23.png|That's gotta hurt Filly Rainbow flying S1E23.png|Haha, nothing can stop me from winning! Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Filly Rainbow Dash ecstatic S1E23.png|Ain't she cute? Bully slams into Rainbow Dash S1E23.png|Bumping Rainbow Dash. Colt Hoops 'Later, Rainbow Crash' S1E23.png|"Later, Rainbow Crash." Filly Rainbow flying fast S1E23.png|What's she doing now? Rainbow Dash about to do sonic rainboom S1E23.png|Sonic Rainboom . Filly Rainbow flying towards the cloud ring S1E23.png|Once she gets to that cloud ring, ... Sonic rainboom S1E23.png|...a sonic rainboom! Filly Rainbow Dash sonic rainboom S1E23.png|The very first Sonic Rainboom ever. Filly Rainbow Dash looking back S1E23.png|Awwh yeah! Filly Rainbow Dash big smile close up S1E23.png|This is awesome. Rainbow Dash confident S1E23.png|I'm so going to beat them! Amazed crowd S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash amazes a crowd with her Sonic Rainboom. Filly Rainbow Dash about to get her cutie mark S01E23.png|RD performing the Sonic Rainboom. Filly Rainbow Dash's flank shining S1E23.png|Cutie Mark appearing upon her right flank. Rainbow Dash earns her cutie mark S1E23.png|An awesome Cutie Mark. Rainbow Dash shows her cutie mark S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash's 20% cooler Cutie Mark Rainbow Dash 'is how you earn' S1E23.png|"And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark." The CMC 'Wow' S1E23.png|"Wow". Epilogue Fluttershy confess S01E23.png|"Wait a second. I heard that explosion. And I saw the rainbow too." Fluttershy confess2 S01E23.png|"If you hadn't scared the animals, I never would have learned I could communicate with them and gotten my cutie mark. " Pinkie Pie confess S01E23.png|"I heard that boom! And right afterwards there was this amazing rainbow that taught me to smile." Applejack confess S01E23.png|"When I got my cutie mark, I saw a rainbow that pointed me home. I bet it was your sonic rainboom!" Rarity realizes Rainbow Dash helped her earn her cutie mark S1E23.png|"There was an explosion I could never explain..." Rarity explains what happened when she got her cutie mark S1E23.png|"...when I got my cutie mark." Twilight confess S01E23.png|"This is uncanny!" Twilight confess2 S01E23.png|"If that explosion didn't happen when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam." Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png|"Rainbow Dash, I think you helped me earn my cutie mark too!" Pinkie Pie dive S01E23.png|Glomp Pinkie Pie thanks S01E23.png|"We all owe our cutie marks to you!" Fluttershy thanks S01E23.png|"Do you realize what this means? All of us had a special connection before we even met. " Rarity thanks S01E23.png|"We've been BFFs forever..." Rainbow collapsed S01E23.png|"...and we didn't even know it!" Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png|"Come here, y'all." A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom 'Awww' S1E23.png|"Awwwww..." Scootaloo "Eww!" S1E23.png|"Ewwwwwwwww!" Scootaloo "need to try zip-lining again" S1E23.png|"Gimme a break. Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip-lining again." Scootaloo being grabbed S1E23.png|Hugging Scootaloo! Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|The CMC in a group hug, much to Scootaloo's dismay. Scootaloo is Wingless S1E23.png|How about a song? Scootaloo horrified at the prospect of a song S1E23.png|What?... Scootaloo is about to scream S1E23.png|..But, I can't sing! Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|NOOOO!!!! library S1E23.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Spike dipping the quill S1E23.png|"Today I learned something amazing!" Spike writing the letter S1E23.png|"Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them!" Twilight window S01E23.png|"If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky." "Looking at the same rainbow" S01E23.png|"Who knows? Maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow!" Spike "When did you get so cheesy?" S1E23.png|"Gross! When did you get so cheesy?" Twilight 'Just write it, Spike' S1E23.png|"Just write it, Spike." Miscellaneous Adventures in Ponyville DVD back.jpg Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes